On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture !
by Violine
Summary: Les Gryffondors auraient bien besoin de leçons pour savoir se tenir à table s'ils ne veulent pas subir les foudres de leur Prince... HP/DM avec un fond de RW/HG


Hey tout le monde [Faudrait que je change un peu de formule xD]

C'est encore moi : **Violine** !

Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais écris un petit quelque chose [1 page ¼ word en arial taille 11 U_u Je m'améliore, je m'améliore] il y a pas longtemps et donc je le poste aujourd'hui =D

C'est un peu parti en délire à partir de « Mais malheureusement »… U_û M'enfin c'est pas trop grave x]

A l'origine quand je l'ai écris je n'avais pas finis donc j'écrirais sûrement une petite suite quand l'inspiration viendra à moi !

Concernant le deuxième chapitre de _« Les morts d'Albus Dumbledore »_ … Je n'ai eu aucune review T_T C'était si nul que ça ? XD Il faudra que je me rattrape :-°

Bon bref tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et le p'tit délire à moiiii…

Et puis c'est un HP/DM [DM/HP] =)

**Bonne lecture** si j'ose le dire…. x)

* * *

Le Prince Draco aimait regarder le Prince Harry manger dans la Grande Salle. Il avait sa façon bien à lui de déguster un gâteau au chocolat ! Il plongeait sa cuillère en or gravée au blason de Poudlard dans la chanceuse part chocolatée et lentement la montait à sa bouche. Puis il entrouvrait ses lèvres et laissait juste assez d'espace pour que la cuillère et le chocolat puisse passer. Pour mieux savourer, il fermait les yeux de délice et inconsciemment, il souriait de bonheur en passant une langue mutine sur ses lèvres en y laissant encore un peu de chocolat que le Prince des Serpentards rêvait de lécher. C'était cela qui réveillait tous les sens du Prince Malfoy : son innocence et le fait qu'il ne faisait même pas exprès d'être aussi beau en mangeant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Mais malheureusement, cette vision de rêve, par le paysage l'entourant, était gâchée ! Oh oui quelle horreur : une bande de goinfres affamés l'entouraient et dévoraient tout comme si leur vie en dépendait [La Sage Granger et quelques Damoiselles et Damoiseaux épargnés !]. Alors le Prince Draco dit à son petit ami, plus exactement amant, muni des termes suivants :

- Harry ! Si Weasley et Cie continuent à manger ainsi, me toucher et plus si affinités à jamais tu devras te passer !

Le Prince Gryffondor affolé, à son ami le Goûteur Weasley alla quémander l'aide précieuse ou en des termes plus officieux : Le Prince Gryffondor était si affolé, que des gênes de Serpentard, dont du Lord Voldemort il avait hérité, se réveillèrent, et son ami le Goûteur Weasley, il alla entourlouper, car de La Belle Sage Granger, Notre Ami Weasley s'était énamouré.

- Ron mon Fidèle Ami, crois-tu vraiment qu'en mangeant ainsi, ta Belle Hermione te trouvera sexy ?

En voyant son Ami Ron ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés en recrachant tout son pudding dans son assiette et se mettre à manger proprement, le Prince Gryffondor sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Le plus gros était fait, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Mais allons donc le détromper !

Car de la Première à la Septième année, de nombreux sujets avaient bien besoin de leçons de propreté !

De la nuit le Prince Harry profita, pour éduquer sa cour et lui apprendre à manger comme un fin gourmet. Mais au bout de ses peines il n'était pas arrivé ! Le lendemain, le Prince Gryffondor exténué, car toute la nuit il avait éduqué, dans la Grande Salle entra, et à sa place s'installa. Ses sujets tout aussi fatigués, à sa suite arrivés, suivi de près par notre Ami Weasley, parfaitement reposé, et la Sage Hermione et d'autres dont la propreté pour manger, avant le cours du Prince Harry, n'avait déjà plus de secrets.

Le Prince Harry et ses sujets si exténués, la propreté à table ils essayèrent d'exercer, mais peu à peu dans leurs assiettes, leurs têtes sombraient. Même le Prince Harry, dans son pudding sa tête il laissa plonger ! Ne restèrent bientôt plus que le Goûteur Weasley, la Sage Granger et leur cour de proprets. La Sage qui souriait dit au Goûteur Weasley qui mangeait pour une fois avec propreté :

- Tu es beaucoup plus beau que ces idiots endormis quand tu dégustes ainsi !

Notre Ami Weasley, tout guilleret, osa voler un baiser à la Sage Hermione. Tout deux rouges jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller dans des lieux plus désertés sous les applaudissements des Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondor encore réveillés qui n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas voir ce couple non-formé ainsi que les grimaces de dégoûts des Serpentards dont les yeux transperçaient quand même un grand soulagement et une légère tendresse en voyant les deux Gyffondors enfin réunis se tenir par la main.

Le Prince Draco se leva alors et vers le Prince Harry il se dirigea à grands pas. Avec le petit doigt il le secoua [Car jusqu'à son épaule le pudding de son assiette avait volé] et le voyant grogner, le Prince Serpentard s'exclama assez fort pour que dans son demi-sommeil le Prince Gryffondor l'entende :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, à jamais tu devras te passer de moi !

Et sur ces mots forts peu convainquant pour vous Chers Lecteurs, le prince Serpentard s'en alla, traînant derrière lui sa cour verte et argent.

**_A suivre__…_**

* * *

Bon.

Dites moi si vous voulez une suite, ou si c'est complètement nul, débile, pitoyable, minable [je viens de remarquer que je n'ai mis que des mauvais adjectifs alors…] ou encore… Bien ? x]

**Review** quoi =D

Et puis même une petite ça prend pas longtemps alors allez-y :-°

Sinon je vais essayer de faire quelque chose [encore stupide certainement --'] sur **Remus Lupin** et **Sirius Black** =D Vive eux *___*

Bisous et à la revoyure !

**Violine.**

PS : A part avec word je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre alors s'il y a des fautes désolée ^^"


End file.
